The Secret Girlfriend
by GrimGrave
Summary: Poor Kagami, never getting a break. After several "accusations" from Konata and the rest of the girls, Kagami finally confess a deep secret. Or rather, two of them! And four girls ain t happy about it. KagaMina, review please.
1. Chapter 1

_GrimGrave is not making any money out of this fan fiction and he does not own Lucky Star or its characters. We've been over this already._

"Talking" _´Thinking, flashback´_

**The Secret Girlfriend**

"I got it! Fu fu fu, thought you could hide it from me, Kagamin? Guess what; you can't! I found you out!"

This is what would start the very, VERY long day for Hiiragi Kagami of Ryoo High.

As any other day, the group of friends would meet each other at lunch break, simple as that. Kagami would bring her bento over to her twin sister's class, and the four friends would happily eat and chat together.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

So just why on earth did Konata, the otaku of the group, start to shout nonsense out of nowhere? And just what did she mean with that?

Hiiragi Kagami: a girl of seventeen years, now utterly confused. Little did she know that this would be the longest school day, ever.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about Konata." Kagami said plainly.

"Oh, I see right through you! Nowadays you're always daydreaming on at least one occasion, or blush without reason. Fu fu fu fu… Don't think I don't know what's going on Kagamin.." Konata leaned forward across the desks, staring at her with a face that showed a smirking, mischievous smile, but also a hint of… Could it be annoyance? Anger?

"Again, I honestly don't know what you're on about. If you're referring to some dumb anime or manga, then just stop right now. Its getting annoyi-"

"I know you're lying Kagamiiin~ I can see it. " Konata exclaimed as she pointed at the tsundere girl of the group. "You, miss, are lovesick! You probably even have a boyfriend you're not telling us about!" Konata shouted louder, causing the few other students in the room to look over in their direction. Kagami only blushed, mostly out of embarrassment.

"T-t-t-that's not it at a-a-all! S-shut up you damned twerp!" The tsundere shouted back, stuttering like crazy. Her sister Tsukasa and her other friend, the knowledgeable Miyuki focused their eyes upon her, clearly interested in this secret boyfriend of hers.

First out was Miyuki. "Oh my, Kagami-san. This is indeed a surprise, how come you haven't told us?" She said with a calm, yet strangely stern tone. Kagami noticed it, but paid it no mind at the moment.

"Y-yeah, when did t-that happen oneechan?" Tsukasa said with a light blush.

The three girl had now more or less surrounded Kagami, leaving her to only back up from the desk, and towards the wall, frightened and confused.

"I-I-I honestly don't know what you are talking about! I d-d-don´t have a boyfriend!"

"Forgive me Kagami-san, but you _are_ blushing rather much at the moment.." Miyuki said with the same stern voice.

The girls inched closer the cornered tsundere. Tsukasa out of huge curiosity about her twin sister's behaviour, while Konata and Miyuki stared at her with eyes of something Kagami couldn't put her finger on, but it was far more than just curiosity.

However, this was not the time or place; Kagami backed away, with bag in hand, turned, and walked out of the classroom.

"I-I have to go back to my classroom. I talk to you later."

"Kagamiiin! Introduce us to your boyfriend later okay ? !" Konata shouted.

"Hai hai Kagami-san, I too would love to meet him!" Miyuki shouted throughout the halls as well, with Kagami walked ever so fast away from them, with nothing but a frown and a blush.

This was only the beginning. Before Kuroi-sensei walked into the classroom, Konata had already figured out a plan to uncover her tsundere-friend's secret boyfriend. What else could it be?

Even Miyuki was onboard with her plan; for whatever reason, she appeared rather eager, for the good or the bad, to reveal who the boy was.

**5 minutes later.**

Kagami had reached her own classroom, her blush still clearly visible on her scowling face, as she walked directly to her seat. Minegishi Ayano and Kusakabe Misao, Kagami´s two classmates since middle school, noticed it immediately.

But before they could ask anything, or even comment it, their teacher returned from her own lunch.

"Did you notice it too Misa-chan?"

"Hai hai, something is clearly going on. Did she have a fight with the midget or something?" The two girls whispered in-between themselves.

"I was thinking of asking her about it after class. I hope its nothing dire…"

"Nah, knowing Hiiragi, its most likely something that she will be able to recover from, like THAT!"

"Kusakabe, Minegishi! Please stay silent during class unless spoken to!" Their teacher almost shouted across the classroom, causing the two girls to flinch.

"Gomennasai sensei!"

Kagami only stared at them with a look of confusion. _´What was that about..?´_

The math class continued as usual, with the exception of Ayano and Misao whispering something while casting looks towards the tsundere. Kagami did not enjoy it one bit.

An hour later, when the class came to an end, Ayano and Misao walked over to Kagami´s desk.

"Hiiragi-san," Ayano began. "We couldn't help but notice that you seem.. Uhm.. Troubled.. No… Did something happen during lunch break?" Misao only nodded in agreement with her orange-haired friend while Kagami let out a heavy sigh.

"Its nothing.. Its just Konata being odd as always… She suddenly out of nowhere came to an "conclusion" that the reason I space out sometimes and eventually blush is because I `got a boyfriend` … Honestly, that girl… I'll never understand how her brain come up with such nons-"

"You _do_ space out every now and then these days Hiiragi!" Misao exclaimed with an agreeing Ayano. "Come to think of it, you really have Hiiragi-san.. Maybe there's something you aren't telling us? … Could it be..?" Ayano glanced at Misao, who returned the look. "Maybe shorty is right on this one.. After all, you wouldn't be the type to boast about having gotten yourself a boyfriend! You probably would….. Uuuhuuu, keep it a secret…" Misao said with a sly grin, but at the same time, she looked slightly upset. Ayano shared the upset look, but smiled nonetheless, if even a little.

"Oh come on, not you too! As I told the others, I don't have a boy-"

"Hiiragi-san, you're blushing right now.."

Kagami cringed. She did feel her cheeks heating up slowly.

"T-t-that's because its an embarrassing topi-"

"Hiiragi, you aren't exactly convincing when you blush AND avoid eye contact." Misao sneered, much to Kagami´s frustration. She grabbed her bag tightly.

"This discussion is over!" Was all she said as she walked hastily out of the room, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed it belonged to Ayano.

"Hiiragi-san… We're having one last period before the day is over. In the same classroom." She smiled brightly, but her hold on the shoulder tightened slightly.

_´Oh give me a break already!´ _Kagami screamed endlessly in her mind.

The two girls walked back to the classroom, with an annoyed tsundere dragged with them.

_´I… I just don't get it. I honestly don't get it, AT ALL! Why are my friends getting so worked up about something that isn't true? Or rather, why are they not listening to me? I don't have a boyfriend!´ _Kagami kept on trying to rationalize the whole situation, but she came to no sane reason.

The next period would last an hour and a half. After that, she would be free and could get home.

_´As long as I'm fast enough, I should be able to make it to the station before things gets worse… With Konata spearheading this, its only a matter of time before she comes pestering me about it again.. Oh Kami-sama.. How did I end up in this situation..´_

All Kagami could do now was to take notes, and stare at the clock as often as possible.

An hour and a half later: the bell rang across the school grounds.

_´Now´s my chance!´_ Kagami thought, as she swiftly packed her textbooks and notes, and dashed out of the classroom. She could already hear two pairs of feet in the same pace as hers behind her.

"Hiiragi-san, please wait up!" "Hang on Hiiragi, we just want to ask who your boyfriend is! Come on, you can tell us!"

"Gomennasai! I have to, erh… Hurry home!" Hiiragi Kagami. Seventeen years old, and a bad liar.

Kagami soon reached the front yard of the school. Just a few more steps and she would be out of here!

"Kagamiiiiiin~ Found you!"

_´Oh no…´_

Tackled right in front of the door, the purple-haired tsundere fell to the side with a smirking bluenette´s arms around her waist.

"Caught you Kagamin~" said Konata with a smirk. "Now spill it!"

Misao and Ayano caught up with their friend, who was now on the floor struggling to get up with a blue-haired midget on her. Miyuki and Tsukasa was there as well.

"Give it a rest already! Why can´t you get it into your heads that I do NOT have a boyfriend? Don´t make me repeat myself!"

"Hey, what is going on here?"

Arriving at the scene was Konata´s cousin Yutaka, along with her best friend Minami and the other two classmates Patricia and Hiyori. Hiyori had automatically picked up her pen and sketchbook upon arrival.

"I repeat myself, what's going on here?" Patricia said, clearly confused about the whole thing.

"I'm trying to force Kagamin to tell us about this `mystery-boyfriend` of hers!" the otaku exclaimed with her infamous cat grin.

The newly arrived group gasped.

"Hiiragi-sempai, I'm envious! You have succeeded in achieving the state of romance! Lucky!" Patricia practically shouted while giving a thumbs-up, with Hiyori sketching away. Yutaka nodded in agreement while Minami, with a light blush across her cheeks, only stood there.

"Oh come on! Don´t give them the wrong idea! I don't have a boyfriend alright?"

"But oneechan, lately you've been spacing out a lot! You barely respond unless we shout out loud…" a shy Tsukasa said.

"That's right!" Misao added. "Its been going on for several weeks now, what gives?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 3 weeks ago, Ryoo High - History Class<strong>

_Class was just about to start, and the a few of the remaining students, Kagami included, managed to arrive._

_This of course gained the attention of Ayano and Misao._

"_Huh, since when are you showing up right before class starts Hiiragi? You're always here on time, if not earlier!" Misao said._

"_Oh, gomen, gomen… I just had some.. Unfinished business.."_

"_Oh my Hiiragi-san, be sure to not take as long next time, should it happen again."_

…_._

…_._

"_Hiiragi?"_

_No response._

"_Hiiragi-san? Hello?"_

_Kagami stared into what seemed the ceiling or the wall, but either way were oblivious to her friends calling. Her cheeks were slowly turning a faint red._

_Misao leaned closer against Kagami´s ear. "OI! Hiiragi!" Effectively snapping their pigtailed friend from her daydreaming._

"_Kyaaah! What the heck Kusakabe?"_

"_That's our line! You just stared absentminded at the wall!"_

"_Oh.. Gomennasai, its just that-"_

"_Alright! History class is starting, everyone take your seats!"_

_The three girls ended the discussion there as they sat down._

_**Lunch break, 2 weeks afterwards.**_

_Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami sat down around two desks that had been pushed together and ate their bento boxes. Three of the girls talked about nothing in particular, like which end of the chocolate cornet is the head._

_Kagami on the other hand had once again started to stare at nothing in particular. Her cheeks had already began to turn crimson as her lips formed into a smile. A smile that was so unlike her._

"_Kagami-san, a yen for your thoughts. You seem very happy for some reason." Miyuki said calmly, smiling herself. Konata and Tsukasa caught on and stared at the tsundere, who now awoke from her thoughts._

"_G-gomen.. I just remembered something, that's all.."_

"_Oooh? Is that right Kagamin? How Dere-dere of you~ Maybe you're finally starting to loose the tsun-tsun side and become a normal, kind person!"_

"_Like YOU are normal or kind yourself you twerp!"_

"_Ah, there it is… The Tsun-tsun!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_The two continued for a few minutes, but it eventually calmed down. The four girls continued to chat, but Kagami couldn't help but to smile yet again within seconds._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>Kagami, who had finally got Konata off her and could now stand up, was rather annoyed and angered.<p>

"I don't understand you people, at all! Why can´t you understa-"

"Kagami-san, with all due respect, _something_ is going on. I don't mean to come off as imposing, but wouldn't it be better to share what's on your mind?" Miyuki said.

"But there is nothing on my mind I tell y-"

"Make it easy on yourself, come clean Kagamin. I bet that at least there is a boy in the picture, maybe someone who has confessed to you!" The otaku exclaimed.

"Its nothing like tha-"

"Kagami-sempai, I-I know my cousin c-can be like that, b-but I'm sure she m-means well.." This time, it was Yutaka who engaged the conversation.

"Would you all just listen and-!"

"How wonderful it must be sempai, to have romance in your life! I wish I had it as well!" Patricia shouted with a big smile.

"Yeah, me too! You lucky gal you, Hiiragi!" Misao shouted loudly.

"Mmh, having someone so close… That would be nice.." said a smiling Ayano.

All the girls except Kagami and Minami talked and shouted at the entrance. Kami knows how long they had kept going.

Kagami had had enough.

"**ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"**

The group of girls immediately went silent, apart from Minami who had been silent the whole time.

Kagami had a face with `furious` and `annoyed` written all over it, coloured deep red. She took a long, deep breath.

"Fine. Since you people refuse to let this go, I may as well tell you. I do have someone. Someone who, surprisingly, understands me and makes me happy so much that I end up thinking about that certain someone. But you guys… Jeez…. Very well. You guys, at the same time, have been wrong about the whole thing."

The girls raise an eyebrow or two, slightly confused.

Konata spoke up first. "Its one-sided, right? Poor Kagamin, I bet its your tsun-tsun side that scares him off."

Kagami could only sigh. "Not at all you midget. We're together, and we have been for several weeks now. The person accepts all my sides, as I accepts the certain person's sides as well."

Konata frowned.

"The thing you all have been wrong with is… Is…" Kagami stares at the group, then down at the floor. Her fists are clenching and her knees are shaking.

"I can´t… say it.. I just can´t say it.."

The girls stare at Kagami with confusion and pity, until Minami walks through them and over to Kagami.

"Minami-Chan? What are you doing?" Yutaka asks.

Minami place a hand on Kagami´s shoulder, while the other hand gently touches her face, her fingers stroking the cheek with care.

"Forgive me Kagami.. You shouldn't be standing here alone."

Kagami looks up at Minami, smiling. "Arigatou… Lets do it together, ne?"

Minami nods, with the other girls puzzled.

"Minami-chan, what's going on?" Yutaka asks.

"Yeah! Someone explain please!" Konata and Misao shouts at the same time.

Minami and Kagami looks at each other, and smiles. They stand next to one another, holding hands and shifts gaze onto the group. Kagami starts to speak up.

"What I wanted to say is that… Is that… That you had the gender wrong. For about two years, I have been struggling with the fact that I wasn't interested in boys.. And.. In time, I came to realize that I like.. Girls. There, I said it. I, Hiiragi Kagami, like girls! And this one beside me; Iwasaki Minami, is my girlfriend! I love her!"

By the time Kagami were finished, her face was as red as a tomato. Minami were blushing as well, but had the biggest smile on her face. The other girls stood dumbfounded, mouths wide opened and agape, utterly shocked. Hiyori had a minor nosebleed and was sketching away, and wrote down notes like she was possessed.

Minami looked at Kagami. "I love you too.." she said shyly in her ordinary neutral tone. Yet her lips was still smiling brightly.

"Y…You have… Have a g-girlfriend..?" Ayano asked, trying to absorb the whole thing.

"Yeah… Gomen for not telling you but.. I were too afraid of how you would think of me if I were to tell you.."

"Oneechan, as long as you are happy, I don't mind it at all!" Tsukasa exclaimed, making Kagami smile even more.

"Arigatou Tsukasa.. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you of all people sooner."

Tsukasa only shook her head. "Sometimes its hard to just tell something so simple, ne?" She giggled. "I take it you may want to walk home with Minami-chan for a bit so I'll head home in advance. See you later oneechan! Kona-chan, Yuki-chan, see you tomorrow!" Tsukasa said with a smile and walked off out of the building.

"Ah, we should leave as well.. Hiyori-chan, Yutaka-chan, lets walk home together!" Patricia said loudly, dragging the still-sketching manga-drawer and the still shocked Yutaka out of the building as well.

"They took it well…" Said Minami.

"Hai.. Tsukasa sure can be mature sometimes, and I'm grateful for it. Huh? What's wrong with the rest of you?"

The couple stared over at the remaining girls: Miyuki, Konata, Misao and Ayano were shaking slightly, their lips trembling and their fists balled up.

"…You guys..? Are you alright..?"

"Hiiragi! How come you chose the mood-killer and not me?" Misao shouted yet again.

"Huh?"

"Kagamiiiin, not fair! I was there all along! I thought we really had something between us!"

"What the-?"

"I should be ME Hiiragi-chan! I like you a lot! Had I known you were into girls, I would have made a move a long time ago!"

"M-M-Minegishi?"

"Oh Kagami-san… I will pull for your romance from the sidelines! You'll come to realize about me soon enough!"

"…You guys..?"

"Kagami… Maybe we should run?"

"…Lets!"

Still holding hands, Kagami and Minami dashed out of the building at rapid speed.

They ran out of the school grounds, past the gates and into the town. Minami took a glance backwards; what she saw caused her eyes to widen in fright.

The group of girls were chasing them, yelling something incoherent and waving arms around.

"K-Kagami, they're.."

"What? Oh for the love of.. Oh! Quickly, in here!"

Kagami took the lead and led her girlfriend into a more crowded area. Amongst the crowd, they slipped into a café, then further in towards the toilet, locking the door.

"Phew! That should do the trick.." Kagami said, panting. Minami only nodded, while taking a look at where they were.

"Kagami.."

"Hai?"

"We're alone.."

"Oh.. Yeah well.. We had to get away from them, ne? I mean… To think that they actually had those kinds of feelings for me… I don't know if I should be scared or feel loved.."

Minami glared at her, causing Kagami to flinch.

"M-Minami..?"

"The only one you need to feel love from is me… I won't allow anyone else…"

She grasped Kagami´s cheeks, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Kagami did not resist; she let Minami invade her mouth with her tongue, that entwined and caressed her own. Minami could be rather forward when they were alone, something Kagami came to greatly enjoy from time to time. After all, she wanted to be dominant as well.

Hugging the slightly younger girl around her waist, the two girls kept up the passionate kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 1 ½ Month ago - School Library<strong>

"_Come on Konata! We have to find books about the War of Roses for our assignment!" Kagami said while dragging her otaku-friend with force into the school library. It turned out that both Kagami´s and Konata´s classes had been assigned to the same subject in their individual history classes._

"_But its so boooriiing… Can't we just check wikipedia or something? I wanna plaaay.."_

"_And that is why you'll never learn anything! Now come on!"_

_Kagami and Konata walked into the library, who was rather empty of people. Only about ten or so was visible throughout the great halls._

"_Okay, I'll search the shelves over there in the history section, Could you PLEASE take a look at the other end, Konata?" Konata only sighed in response. "Fiiiine…"_

_´I just copy your notes later Kagamin~´ She thought as she walked off in the other direction._

_Kagami immediately began searching the shelves for any books that could help with their assignment. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice that she bumped into another person._

"_Oh, gomen gomen, I wasn't paying attentio-"_

_The person she had bumped into was a younger girl she recognized to hang out with Konata´s cousin._

"_G-gomennasai M-Minami-chan."_

_The quiet girl only stared neutrally at Kagami and shook her head lightly. "No, I'm partly to blame as well.. I wasn't paying any attention either.."_

_Kagami smiled at Minami and giggled. The younger girl smiled back._

"_So, uhm… hahah, you know, we have never really had a conversation with each other, let alone just the two of us. Uh.. Y-your in Konata´s cousin's class right? Yutaka-chan was it?"_

_The green-haired girl nodded politely. "Hai. We befriended each other early on.."_

"_Ah, I-I see… That's nice, ne? Able to make friends on the first day?"_

_The quiet girl nodded once more, before shifting gaze to a slightly larger history book. Kagami notices it and shifts gaze as well._

"_Oh, do you need that one too?" "Hai… Our class have an assignment about the French revolution.."_

"_A-ah, well… Uhm, you can take it then." Kagami offers, picking the book down from the shelf and hands it over to Minami. She grab a hold on it, but doesn't withdraw the arm, and only stares at the pigtailed girl with a slightly worried look._

"_Is that alright, Hiiragi-sempai..? Won't you need it too..?"_

"_Oh, No no! I can always find another book! I insist that you take it Minami-chan!"_

_Minami was slightly surprised, but nodded and properly took the book. "Arigatou Hiiragi-sempai.."_

"_Y-You can call me Kagami.."_

_**Doki-doki. Doki-doki.**_

"_Then.. Arigatou Kagami-sempai.." Minami bowed before the slightly blushing pigtailed girl._

"_N-No problem… Say, uhm.. Why don't you, Yutaka-chan, Hiyori-chan and Patricia-chan join us for lunch sometimes? Would be fun to get to know you better!"_

_Minami blinked, looking at Kagami with a mild confused look in her eyes. But eventually, she smiles slightly and nods._

"_I'll pass it forward to the others.. Sounds like fun.."_

"_G-great! I'll see you around then Minami-chan! Good luck with your assignment!" Kagami says as she walks off rather hastily with a smile, waving her arm. Minami smiles and waves back until the elder girl disappears behind the other shelves._

_´Get a grip Kagami! Bet I freaked her out with suddenly talking to her! I hope I didn't come off as rude or pushy! And what's with the `doki-doki`? She's cute, hai, but… Bah! Just calm down! You'll at best end up as friends, nothing more. Not in this kind of world..´ Kagami thought as she kept on walking._

_Meanwhile, Minami hadn't moved an inch, her eyes glued at the spot she last saw Kagami._

"_Kawaii.."_

_Minami gently squeeze the book in her arms and slowly walks away, with a light blush across her cheeks._

**Flashback - Time Jump: 2 weeks after the Library-event**

_Weekend had arrived, and the usual gang of Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki and Konata spent the Saturday at a café, joined by Yutaka, Hiyori, Patricia and Minami. All of them were chatting lively across the table, having a good time. Konata and Hiyori talked about various manga and anime eagerly, with Patricia butting in every now and then suggesting moe-characteristics. Tsukasa, Yutaka and Miyuki discussed dental-problems and healthy food, to which Kagami and Minami occasionally participated in the conversation._

_On a side note, their friendship had grew over the two weeks they had been hanging out. Little by little had Minami and Yutaka visit Konata´s class for lunch like Kagami, and eventually, Minami and Kagami had talked more and more._

"_Aaah, perfect day for some outdoor café , ne? Just what I needed as a break from the homework and tests.." Kagami said with a sigh of relief. Minami smiled and nodded in response._

"_Hai, it's a pleasant day today…" Minami quietly said while looking up at the cloud-free, sunny sky._

"_Indeed! This kind of break is surely needed. All those tests and assignments tire you out to no end!" Konata exclaimed loudly, earning a stern look from Kagami._

"_You know, only those that actually study have the right to say that!" She scolded._

"_Uuuugh.."_

_The rest of the girls giggled._

"_Aww.."_

_Minami turned to look at her small-statured friend. "What's wrong Yutaka..?"_

_Yutaka looked back at Minami and held up her empty glass. "I drank my juice too fast, and the last piece of cake left my throat dry.." Her head sinks down with disappointment._

"_Here, you can have some of mine." Minami handed over her glass of water to Yutaka, who, with a bright smile, accepted it. _

"_Arigatou Minami-chan!" She said happily as she drank what apparently was the last of the water through the straw._

"_Oh! G-gomene Minami-chan… I think I drank all of it!"_

_Minami´s head sank, but still patted the small girl on the head. "Its alright…" The empty glass was handed back to her, and she could only stare at it with a slight disappointment. Kagami, who sat in front of her, noticed it immediately._

"_Minami-chan, you can have some of my cola if you want. I don't mind." The tsundere said, handing her glass over to the green-haired girl. Minami stared at it, then at Kagami, and smiled yet again._

"_Arigatou.. Kagami-sempai.." The quiet, green-haired girl drank some of the cola through the straw._

"_D-don´t mention it." ´Aw man, there should be a limit for how cute Minami-chan can look..´_

"_Oh my, Kagamin! You actually shared your own cola with someone? How dere-dere, you're even blushing! That's good progress, now you won't gain so much weight~"_

"_S-shut up you midget otaku!"_

_While the rest of the girls laughed and bickered, Minami had her head in deep thoughts._

_´This is.. An indirect kiss, ne..? Kagami… Did you know..?´_

_Iwasaki Minami. Fifteen years old, attending Ryoo High._

_Minami never knew exactly how or when she came to realize the fact that girls interested her more than boys. But she never made a big deal out of it. She usually found herself staring at the others at the dressing room for gym-class (although partly to her jealousy of some of their breast-size) and when walking around town. Girls appeared more worthwhile to look at in her eyes, and secretly, she whished to have a girlfriend of her own._

_´That won't happen, will it..? After all, I'm shy and quiet.. And what will my parents think of me..?_

_At least I have my friends.. I'm happy enough. And Kagami-sempai recently befriended me too.. She's too kawaii when she smiles at me.. If only.. If only..´ Minami thought to herself, secretly looking over at Kagami who were bickering with Konata over something. She giggled silently to herself._

**Flashback - Time Jump: 1 week before present time**

_Kagami and Minami had grown closer by each day, to the point that they eventually hanged out with each other. Mostly on their free time, but still, they spent time with each other. They shared laughs, talked, and once or twice had a study session together. They had become close friends, rivalling that of Konata´s or Miyuki´s friendship with the tsundere._

_The two girls were walking down the streets of the city, window shopping._

"_Ooh, look at that one! Those jeans looks nice! If only they weren't so expensive.." Kagami frowned while Minami smiled gently. "They'll still be there even if you wait with buying them…"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right.. Hahaha, I got to tell you Minami-chan.. I've never have had this much fun around town before. Usually, Konata always ruins things with either that game-store or manga-bookshop. I almost never get to do any shopping at all with a -friend-!" Kagami said with a wide smile, causing the green-haired, quiet girl to blush immediately._

_´Kagami-sempai.. I really wish that we could be more than.. Friends..´_

"_R-really… I'm glad.." Minami managed a light smile._

"_Come, we should check the last store before we head back!"_

"_Hai.."_

_The two young girls hurried over to the cloth-store on the other side of the town square, and ventured inside._

_Once inside, they walked around, watching clothes._

"_Hey Minami-chan, lets try some of the clothes on! I think I saw some jeans and t-shirts I want to try on!" Kagami happily said. _

"_Oh.. Okay, sounds fun…" Minami nodded and walked in another direction, looking for clothes she wanted to try._

_Ten minutes later, they met up again, each holding their own small pile of clothes._

"_Huh.. Looks like the other booths are occupied.. You don't mind sharing do you?" Said Kagami with a blush. Minami blushed as well and shook her head._

"_N-no.. O-of course not.."_

"_Okay then!"_

_The two girls got into the empty booth and closed the door, locking it. They put their piles of clothes at each small bench and started rummage through them to find the ones they wanted to try on first. As they did that, they eventually cast a glance at one another, blushing even more._

"_A-ah, I c-can turn a-around if you feel u-uncomfortable.."_

"_L-L-Likewise, s-sempai.."_

_Silence._

_They turned the backs to each other and started to undress._

_`What am I doing? Not only have I dragged poor Minami-chan around with me the whole day, but now I almost force her to share a booth with me? I bet she thinks I'm a weirdo!"_

_´I wonder… Would sempai think I'm a freak if I turned around and… Took a look.. No, no… But..´_

"_O-okay! I'm d-done!"_

"_Me too.."_

_The two girls turned around and looked at each other. Their eyes widened at what they saw._

_Kagami was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a white long-sleeved t-shirt . She also wore a black-coloured belt with silver-stars on._

_Minami wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt with red horizontal stripes across it, with slightly baggy black pants._

_They stared at each other. For longer than necessary, but both were oblivious to the situation. They just kept eyeing one another up and down with hungry, yet affectionate looks._

_´I knew Minami-chan looked cute in ordinary clothes but.. This! Its just.. Oh no, snap out of it Kagami, or else you'll do something stupid..´_

_´Kagami-sempai is so beautiful… She looks like an adult in that attire…. How I wish that this moment never ended…´_

_They kept staring for who knows how long. By the time they came to their senses, they found themselves staring into each others eyes, blushing like there was no tomorrow._

"…_M…Minami-chan…"_

"_..Hai..?"_

"_I…. You…. Uhm, the thing is…."_

"…_Hai..?"_

"_Uhm… Please, don't take this the wrong way.. But.. Y-y-y-ou´re very, very cute and good-looking in those clothes!" Kagami said loudly, turning her tomato-red face away._

_Minami was stunned. She couldn't believe that Kagami said that! But she knew that this was now or never, her only chance!_

"_We're both girls, Kagami-sempai.. Why are your face red..?"_

"_B-b-b-because I d-don't mean it a-as a friend… I really t-think that you look.. G-good.. Jeez don't make me repeat myself! Its embarrassing enough and you probably think of me as a freak right no-"_

"_Kagami-sempai… Are your words true..?"_

"_Ah..But…Hai.. Please.. Don't hate me.."_

_Minami snaked her arms around Kagami´s waist, as she pulled herself closer until her face was only an inch away from the purple-haired girl's._

"_This isn't easy for me either, Kagami…" was all she said before closing the distance between them, and kissed Kagami´s lips. Kagami was shocked, but eventually wrapped her own arms around the younger girl, answering the kisses with equally passionate ones in return. They broke the kissing after a few minutes to breath. They looked into each others eyes once more._

"_I've liked you ever since the library-incident.."_

"_Is that so..? That makes us two…"_

_They smiled._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>The young couple continued making out at the public restroom, both moaning lowly as their tongues did battle for erotic dominance.<p>

Kagami had one arm around Minami´s waist, while the other hand was buried in the soft, mint-green hair. Minami had one arm around Kagami´s waist, that travelled up and down along her back slowly. The other hand was a bit frisky, travelling more south to squeeze her butt every now and then.

"Minami.. Mmh.. You know.. Mh.. Aah.. As much as I love to keep this up.. Doing this at a public restroom is not exactly.. Mmh.. Romantic.."

Minami could only smile.

"I guess not.. But is the coast clear..?"

Kagami shrugged, and unlocked the door. There were still lots of people around, but no one seemed to notice that two girls got out of the restroom all of a sudden after god knows how long they had been in there.

"It seems clear, Minami."

"Shall we go home then, Kagami?"

"Lets. I did tell my mom that I were gonna spend the evening at a friends place anyway."

"Silly Kagami.. You forgot to add the `girl` part before `friend` …." Minami said in her usual neutral tone, like always.

"Tch, I have yet to tell them you know.." Kagami said in a playfully stern voice. They both giggled and began to walk towards the station.

"So, all of this started because Izumi-san thought you had a boyfriend….?"

"Heh, yeah."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I'm more than enough for you, Kagami… I love you.." Minami took Kagami´s hand in hers, gently.

"No need to tell me.. I already know. I love you too." They shared a smile and continued to walk.

"Ah, Kagami.."

"Nani?"

"We'll see them tomorrow.."

"…Oh, crud.."

**Meanwhile, at the train station.**

The group of girls consisting of Konata, Misao, Miyuki, and Ayano were gathered on two benches near the entrance of the station.

"Damn that Iwasaki brat…" Misao said.

"It should be me with Hiiragi-chan right now.. Oh the things we would do.." Ayano stated.

"I can't believe Minami-chan would beat me to it.. HER of all people!" Miyuki practically exclaimed.

"I would make her cosplay as a maid and have her do my every whim.." Konata lastly said.

The four girls kept brooding and waited, oblivious to each others obvious rivalry. They just sat there, and kept waiting. Kagami and Minami would sooner or later have to take the train, and when they showed up, it would be the groups time to shine.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa! Done! Finally! Sorry for the wait!<em>

_This rather long crackish fic with KagamiXMinami. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Now, I bet many of you are asking "**GrimGrave**, why do you have a flashback scene in your fics?" Well, its simple: that's how I write. I find it easier to write about a pairing that has already been through the first phase, then show with a flashback how it happened._

_Anyway, please review! Flames will be posted on my profile and laughed at._

_Sayounara! **GrimGrave**, out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thought there would be no continuation? Surprise surprise!_

**The Secret Girlfriend - Part 2**

_´Crap! I completely forgot about that!´_ Kagami screamed in her head. Just a few minutes ago, her girlfriend Minami had pointed out that, while the two of them had evaded the odd fury of the other girls, they would still meet them tomorrow at school. Her mind continued in the same process in panic as she and her girlfriend walked down to the train station, hand in hand.

"You don't… regret _this_, do you..?" Minami Iwasaki said quietly, a slight hint of blush ever so visible on her face. Kagami turned her head towards her slightly younger girlfriend, her panic disappearing in an instant as she smiled. "Definitely not. I just.. I'm not really used to this kind of situation, you know? I mean, to think that they… they're my friends and classmates! And they never showed any sign of-" Kagami was silenced by a soft pair of lips, belonging to no other than her mint-green haired lover.

The kiss was as sweet, yet lustful, as ever.

"You only need me.."

Kagami could only smile at the response, blushing all the while. "Y-yeah.."

The two lovers continued their way to the train station.

*****Meanwhile*****

"You gals might as well go home already. I don't need any help with catching my lovely Kagamin´s heart~. " The blue-haired midget said with pride and arrogance. "I'll be able to make her realize the mistake that is Minami-cha-"

"Who died and made you Hiiragi´s fated love, shorty? !" The brunette of the group exclaimed while slamming her left palm against her chest once. "Because that would be _me_!"

"Kusakabe-san, If I may be so bold, I think you're mistaken." Miyuki calmly said. "I believe that would be me.."

"While the three of you are talking nonsense, I'll just help myself to the embrace of Hiiragi-chan when she arrives." Ayano lastly spoke, with confidence, earning the glare of the other girls in response.

"I should've known Ayano! I thought it was weird when you dumped my brother without a proper reason!"

"That's because Hiiragi-chan is the only one for me.."

"That's all fine and well but Kagamin belongs to me~"

"Ano… I'd like to prefer that Kagami-san will choose me, rather.." The four girls kept on verbally fighting amongst themselves, unaware that their common love-interest was slowly approaching.

"Alright, the train should be there by now. Lets just hope they left already.." The purple-haired girl said calmly, earning a nod from her younger girlfriend in response, who tugged the older girl's hand tighter.

"Kagami.."

"Hai..?"

"You won't leave me, right..?"

"Never." Said a smiling Kagami, who's girlfriend smiled warmly, and shyly, back.

Before either of the two could do anything else, they were interrupted by distant shouts and noises coming from the train station. The two lovers immediately tensed, and shared a look. _´Don't tell me..´_

"Kagami, could we possibly take another route to the train..?" "..Yeah, lets. I rather not confront those odd-balls right now-"

"Ah! Kagamin~!"

"Crap! Minami, run for it!" Nodding, Minami followed suite after Kagami as they ran straight for the train, avoiding the few people that was there besides the group of girls, who was closing in on them with Konata in the lead.

"Kagamin~ Wait up! Lets get pack to my place an-"

"Kagami-san, please reconsider your actions! Its only polite to at least give me a chance!" Kagami was dumbfounded, but continued to run nevertheless, panting while her heart beat faster and faster.

"Hiiragi! I know I'm not the smartest of us but I got a lot of other good sides that'll make up for it!"

"Hiiragi-chan, you know you and I are meant to be!"

"Stop it you guys! Minami, the train is just ahead, we better get onboard and-" Before Kagami could finish her sentence, she was pulled backwards, stopping in her tracks. As she jerked her head back, she noticed that her and Minami´s hands were still connecting, and Minami herself had stopped moving. Letting go, the mint-green haired girl turned around to face their pursuers. Said pursuers stopped as well, each wearing a look of shock, confusion and the start of fear.

Minami gave them a cold, annoyed stare. She said nothing at all, but rather took a few steps closer to the group. And as swiftly as a diving hawk, her right palm flew across the faces of each and every girl with a loud slap, resulting a small, reddening handprint on each of the girl's cheeks.

"I would appreciate if you would leave us alone from now on.. Arigatou." Minami said calmly and collected as she turned around, grabbed Kagami´s hand once more and pulled her away to the train, getting onboard. The pigtailed girlfriend however, was shocked.

"M…Minami.. Did you.. I mean.. Whow."

"You only need my love.. And they didn't seem to understand.." Minami smiled smugly ever so slightly, as she gently entwined her fingers with her older girlfriend's, who, while still shocked, smiled back. "They will rise hell over this by tomorrow you know?"

Minami nodded. "Our love will endure.."

"I've never seen this side of you, Minami-koi… But I … I.. uhm.."

"Minami smiled again. "A new idea to test then.."

Blushing, Kagami turned her head away, with Minami giving off a faint giggle, as the doors closed and the train began to move.

* * *

><p><em>Yosh! Its not the longest chapter I've written, but at least it's a small piece of rather entertaining fiction.<em>

_I hope you'll like and, and as always: review please~_

**_GrimGrave, out!_**


End file.
